


They've Gone to Plaid

by MajorAccent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” says the hot guy Stiles has been trying not to ogle for the last hour and a half.</p><p>“Sorry, lemme just—” Stiles stutters, trying to shove himself into the small corner of the countertops, giving the guy space to get to the keg.</p><p>“No,” he laughs, pointing to Stiles’ exposed arm. “I saw your tattoo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	They've Gone to Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> title's from spaceballs, which is the best parody of star wars ever.

“Hey,” says the hot guy Stiles has been trying not to ogle for the last hour and a half.  
  
“Sorry, lemme just—” Stiles stutters, trying to shove himself into the small corner of the countertops, giving the guy space to get to the keg.  
  
“No,” he laughs, pointing to Stiles’ exposed arm. “I saw your tattoo.”  
  
Stiles’ gaze snaps down to his bicep, the broken helmet of a Stormtrooper nestled on a mountain of Imperial crests and with red lightsabers for its crossbones. “Yeah, that’s a Star Wars tattoo,” he confirms with a nod, unsure which direction this guy is trying to go, but he spares a silent prayer to thank Lydia for convincing him to wear a tank.  
  
The guy smiles, looking over the rest of Stiles’ tattoos in a quick sweep. “What’s your recommended viewing order?” He asks, popping his hip to lean against the same counter Stiles is.  
  
“New Hope, Empire, all the prequels, and then Return of the Jedi,” Stiles answers immediately. “Because, that way you don’t get spoiled for the Vader reveal and the prequels can be like a gigantic flashback. And god—that is the dweebiest I’ve ever sounded in a conversation right out the gate.”  
  
The guy shrugs, takes a swig from his beer. “I asked,” he dismisses. “But I agree with you.”  
  
“Don’t ask me about Jar Jar next,” Stiles warns. “I could complain for hours.”  
  
“You and everyone else,” he laughs.  
  
“The only thing everyone can agree on is how horrible he is as a character,” Stiles nods sagely.  
  
“I didn’t get your name…?” He trails off. “You’re not a pledge, are you?”  
  
Stiles laughs at that, loud enough to make a few other people in the kitchen turn at the noise. “No,” he shakes his head. “I’m Stiles. I’m best friends with Scott; he’s a pledge.”  
  
“Scott?” He repeats, suddenly standing up straight—out of Stiles’ space. “Scott McCall?”  
  
“Yeah,” Stiles nods, happily oblivious. “You know him?”  
  
“He’s my little,” He explains.  
  
“Oh,” Stiles blinks dumbly. “So you’re Derek, then.”  
  
Derek shrugs. “Yeah,” he admits.  
  
“Cool,” Stiles says, mirroring Derek’s shrug. "Cool, cool, cool."  
  
Derek huffs a laugh through his nose. “You got any other tattoos?”  
  
Stiles shakes his head. “Nothing I’d admit to,” he says. “But I could show you them?” Stiles offers, downing the rest of his drink as he holds Derek’s gaze.  
  
“Yeah,” Derek agrees easily, nodding as he stares blatantly at Stiles’ mouth. “You could do that.”  
  
“Upstairs?” Stiles asks, jerking his chin toward the staircase.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally 420 words in the word doc when i stopped writing for the night, and i refuse to add anymore and screw that up.
> 
> and [this](http://pacificrimmers.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr if you want to yell at me.


End file.
